Sun And Moon
by Xarra
Summary: Remus/Sirius one-shot. Remus has realised that as a werewolf he has a mate... M rated for a reason!


**Sun and Moon**

_Harry Potter_ belongs to J K Rowling, _Sun and Moon_ belongs to Boublil and Richard Maltby, Jr.

A/N: It's been many years since I've written a songfic, so please let me know how it goes. :) And, actually, this is my first real HP fic, so comments welcome. Note that PoV switches as the lyrics switch between _Kim_ & **Chris**'s parts. :)

_You are sunlight and I moon_

He stood at the window that the Room of Requirement had produced on one side, a fake moonrise rising above the fake forest in the distance. For once the moonlight didn't cause the panic and horror that it usually sparked in him, the artificial light not sparking the wolf within to rage. No, the wolf was calm and peaceful, almost pleased, curled up in his mind. And it was all down to the presence of the other person in the room, the half-moon spilling silver light across the wooden floor and onto the sofa where his best friend was sitting, his head suddenly slumping into his hands, the scent of confusion rolling off him in waves, sharp over the scent that was his own unique, bright, clear and almost golden aroma.

Even in the shadows his enhanced eyesight could see into the darkness, but the faint light was dancing across the other boy's skin and lighting up the angles and curves of his body for his eyes alone. He couldn't help unconsciously feasting his eyes before he was rejected, and there was no doubt he would be, after all, even Sirius Black wasn't that insane.

"Remus, what do you mean 'not that kind of mate'?"

_Joined by the gods of fortune_

Moving from the window, he approached the couch, his instincts screaming at him to whimper, to cower at the anger in Sirius' voice. He was human, damn it. A human bitten by a werewolf, but still a human. Even if the Ministry didn't agree.

Crouching down by his friend's side as a compromise, he couldn't bear to look up at the elegant face, knowing he'd see revulsion in the grey eyes. Swallowing thickly, he summoned his courage. "It's... not my choice, Siri. Not that I'd not choose you anyway if I had one, but it's a, a werewolf thing. We don't get any choice over our, our mates and fate has chosen, well, you for me."

"Are you sure?" The dark head didn't even move, the usually jovial voice was dead, empty of all emotion, but he could scent the conflicting emotions in his friend. Worry, panic, confusion and a hint of bright shining hope amongst the rest, hope that he was wrong.

He hated magic at that moment. How dare the universe give him a fated mate. How dare it even consider his best friend for that fated mate. It had to know that they wouldn't, couldn't, be more than friends, purely platonic friends. Not to mention Sirius was a serial womaniser with no interest in men. Then there was the scent that wrapped around him, reminding him of summers spent by the lake, laughing and joking together, the scent of fresh wind and bright sunlight. Sirius had always had an appealing scent, surprising given the rest of his family smelt like darkness and poison and it was now almost intoxicating and would be until either he'd claimed his mate or been utterly rejected. The latter being far more likely.

He found himself leaning towards a patch of bare skin, revealed where his friend's trousers had ridden up under his robe. His nostrils flared to inhale the sweet smell and he jerked away as if burnt, scrambling to his feet and backing off towards the wall before the other boy could react. At least there was some bonus to supernatural reaction speeds.

A dry laugh came from the figure on the sofa. "Huh. I suppose that answers that."

_Midnight and high noon_

Before he could stammer out anything, grey eyes lifted to pin him to that wall with a mix of anger and sadness. "Mate. Fated and everything. Great."

"I'm sorry, Siri," he looked away, the wolf fighting to claim his partner, the human determined to stay away, his insides rolling as the beast growled lowly in his mind, uncurling from its rest. "I don't have to do anything about it. I... I just thought you ought to know." He forced a smile onto his lips although he could feel that it was more a grimace that emerged. "You know, so you don't try and set up any dates for me this year. Or, well, ever."

"You thought I ought to know."

"You won't be able to come to the shack with me any more. My wolf won't be able to resist claiming you. I don't have the control and I, I couldn't bear it if... if I bit you or... or... worse. Even as Pads..." He was rambling, he knew he was, but, he couldn't stop, and...

"You're rambling," Sirius said, shaking his head, the dark strands of hair catching the wolf's attention for a moment, the movement causing that scent of noon and fresh grass to waft directly into his nose.

Damn. He closed his eyes for a long moment, struggling to push away the feeling of claws scraping at his innards, the beast within ignoring the fact that it was not anywhere near full moon in favour of trying to reach its mate. Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to turn towards the exit and his legs to start moving towards it. The wolf wasn't happy. "Right. Well. Now you know. I'll go and get on with my Arithmancy homework. I... think it'd be best if you asked Lily for help with your Defence, if you need it that is, I'm not sure it's a good..."

_Sharing the sky_

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around him, stopping him from moving any further unless he forced his way from the wonderful embrace of summer and sunlight that assaulted his nose as they wafted from the warm body behind him. His insides curled into a quiet, pleased furry ball even as he froze. No. No, no, no, no. Even as the wolf let out a comfortable whine at the embrace, the human half of his mind was stuck in shock. He'd meant to tell Sirius, no, he'd _needed _to tell Sirius, before the next full moon. The first after his birthday. The first after the sweet, sweet perfume of his best friend had become so intoxicating that he'd snuck down to the library after curfew to study a book on werewolves in the restricted section. The first after he'd discovered the very idea of bloody thrice damned mates.

He'd expected the accusations. He'd expected the rejection. What he hadn't expected was the warm hug that enfolded him and the soft, warm breeze that stirred his hair at the nape of his neck. Or the quiet word breathed against his skin like a muggle prayer. "Wait."

He couldn't move, the wolf wouldn't let him.

"You couldn't bear it if you bit me?"

Before he could stop himself, his head jerked the rest of his body round in the other boy's arms, amber eyes flaring. "Of course I couldn't Siri! You're one of my best friends, you know that!"

He felt the arms around him drop, the warm, muscular, torso moving away from him even as he saw the pained expression dawn in the silver eyes, the round irises reminding him far too much of the accursed full moon even as they drew him in. "Of course." For some reason the sadness was back in the gruff voice, causing his wolf to snarl at internally for causing his mate pain.

As the warm scent faded, the wolf suddenly howled in loss, the sound that only he could hear tearing at something within him, and he couldn't stop himself reaching out, grasping the arm nearest him and clenching his fingers around the black robes that hung loosely from them. "Sirius..." He swallowed, summoning all of his Griffindor courage. This would probably be the only chance that he'd have to say the words, especially now, now that magic, that thrice damned magic that coursed through both their veins that was forcing him to be mated with the one person that he wanted more than anything. And who didn't want him. Not in that way.

"Sirius, I... I like you. A lot. And more than just friends since fourth year when you first came up to me, well, Moony, in the Shack as Padfoot. I remember you sniffed at my arse before wrestling me to the ground." He allowed himself a small smile that faded abruptly. He could have lived with his feelings, but now he wondered if they really were _his_ feelings or if it was the wolf. Always the wolf. Always the bloody damn wolf.

He felt the arm under his hand tense and went to release it, but suddenly his hand was covered by the larger one of his mate, the fingers scrabbling to hold his own. "You like me?" There was surprise in the smell of sunlight now, and a wariness that tinged the brightness with shadows.

With a jerk, he found himself staring into full-moon eyes, the wolf practically purring with pleasure as they looked at each other. "You... like me, more as a friend? Not just, not just because of this mate thing?"

He found himself nodding, swallowing, hoping that it was true. "Yes."

_We have been blessed, you and I_

The moment he said it, he knew it was true. Knew that he'd liked, no, loved Sirius Orion Black for the last three years and it was him that loved him. Not the wolf. Not the magic. Just him. Thank Merlin.

Now he just had to wait for the revulsion to dawn in his mate's eyes, wait for the foul stench of loathing that he was so familiar with from Snivellus and Malfoy to snake into the perfect daylight freshness around him. While same-sex partnerships were not anywhere near as persecuted as in the muggle world, the dog animagus was one of, if not the, most prolific womanisers in Hogwarts. The moment he'd reached puberty - and that had been months before any of the rest of them - he'd been chasing skirts with all the fevour of a dog chasing a bone. If there was a single woman he'd not been after, they were in Slytherin and allied with the Malfoys. Or called Lily Evans. Not even Sirius was willing to go after Prongs' love interest.

But the scent never came, instead the soft tang of surprise and the sharp, strangely lemony aroma of happiness mixed into the golden perfume. Sirius's moonlit eyes widened for a second before narrowing to search his own. "Wow."

He'd managed the impossible, reducing Padfoot to single syllable sentences.

"Wow?"

"Yeah, wow." Sirius was staring at him, the slight height difference obvious when they were so close, so unbelievably close, and all he could see was the look of almost wonder in the grey eyes studying his own. "It explains a lot, I 'pose. Why you put up with me and James all the time teasing you about your studying, and why you never turn me in or dock points when I'm acting a prat, or,"

The chuckle escaped without him thinking about it, "That's called friendship, Siri. I'd do that regardless of how I felt about you, um," he couldn't help grimacing as he mumbled the next word, "romantically."

An answering grin lit up his mate's face, the familiar sight lifting his spirits - a sombre and serious Sirius was unfamiliar territory. "Romantically, huh? You'll be expecting flowers and chocolate next I suppose?"

"Flowers make me sneeze as you well know," he resisted the urge to remove his arm from the other boy's grip, it was a nice, comfortable grip after all, and swat him. "Chocolate, however, is always welcome."

"You have a sweet tooth."

"You know that as well."

They both stilled again, before he felt his mate shift his arms, bringing them around him in almost an embrace. No, it was an embrace. A wonderful chest-to-chest, arms-wrapped-round, hardness-into-hardness embrace. Warm and wrapped in sunshine and the scent of the summer to come. Wait. What-into-what?

Yes, there was a definite hardness against his own, which had risen without him even noticing, and the scent of heated cinnamon was beginning to mingle into the cocktail around them, his wolf pacing in impatient circles. Damn it. It was over a week until full moon and the beast inside him was prancing as if it was less than two hours until his transformation. Cinnamon meant arousal, he knew that from sitting next to James and Lily while they were snuggling in the common room, from when he'd been patrolling the corridors as prefect, using his nose to detect all the illicit activities in the broom cupboards and classrooms, from all those times Sirius had snuck back from one of those activities with one of the many, many girls he'd dated, a smug grin on his face. So why was the scent rising around them like a fire from _both_ of them? From Sirius, the eternal womaniser?

A chuckle caused his eyes to refocus onto the other boy's face and he forced himself to remember that scents couldn't lie, that the cinnamon was real and strong, that Padfoot couldn't fake the delicious aroma even if he was going to try and laugh his way out of it. His mate did want him - regardless of whatever he was about to say or deny.

"I also know something you don't." And his friend smiled, that heart breaking smile, that wonderful rakish twist of lips that he'd tried to bring out at every opportunity. Before he could ask what he was talking about, before he could stop being dazzled by the brightness of the grin in front of him, Sirius had leaned in, pressing their chests even closer together, his breath a light breeze across his ear. "I feel the same way."

**You are here like a mystery**

He'd been surprised when Remus had all but dragged him to the Room after double Potions, given that their normal habit after the lesson was to spend the time crowing over their latest prank on the Slytherins. Well, his, Wormtail's and Prongs' habit at least. Moony never seemed to be interested in reliving the look on Snivillus's face when his potion exploded, or how they'd managed to get old Sluggy's robes to turn pink and blame it on Malfoy.

Surprised, but also excited and, although he hated to admit it, slightly scared. The other boy was a werewolf for goodness sake, renown for their sense of smell and hearing - that was at least one topic in Defence that all four of them had paid rapt attention to, and laughed at - and trying to hide anything from them was difficult to say the least. He'd been worried for months about Remus sniffing out his interest, or overhearing him calling out a distinctly masculine name at night in the dorms. He did like women, actually, more than just like, his nightly activities had been entirely real and entirely pleasurable, but they'd also been good at giving him a scent that would disguise any interest in his best friend. Even if that did mean not changing his robes as often as he'd like.

The darkness of the Room had surprised him, especially the moonlight shining in through the windows. He'd always associated Moony with the night, the clue was in the name after all, but it was unlike the werewolf to purposefully shape the Room to include his worst nightmare. At least it wasn't full moon - he didn't know whether the fake moon would affect the wolf or not and he'd seen Moony often enough in the Shack that he wasn't keen on dealing with it if it did, animagus form or not.

Then there had been the pacing, back and forwards for several minutes, with a glare sent his way whenever he'd opened his mouth to speak. Well, more a frown, the expressive brown, almost amber in the moonlight, eyes were too full of confusion with a hint of sadness for it to be a true dirty look. Then, finally, staring out of the window, Remus' quiet voice broke the silence. "I need to tell you something Siri, and I hope you won't hate me," he held up a hand to stop any reply and he pressed his lips together to prevent the obvious statement, that nothing could make him hate him, well, short of him becoming friends with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "There's no easy way to say this, but," the swallow was audible, even to his human ears, "but you're my mate."

"Well, yeah, I'm your friend, I know that." He'd slumped into a convenient sofa, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands as he watched the other boy, a smile playing on his lips, "I thought you knew that, Moony."

"No, not that kind of mate. The other, er, kind."

He'd blinked, confused. The other kind? Oh, no. Oh. No. He'd paid attention in Care of Magical Creatures when they'd been discussing the topic of the mating habits of unicorns and gryphons - the first time he'd been able to answer any questions directed at him in the class, sex was always interesting, but werewolves? Oh hell. Closing his eyes, he'd let his head fall into his hands, the words a mere whisper that he knew that Remus could hear, unable to prevent the anger from welling up to tinge them. If it was only due to magic, if that was the only reason... "Remus, what do you mean 'not that kind of mate'?"

And he'd explained.

**I'm from a world that's so different**

**From all that you are**

Now he found himself with an armful of a distinctly masculine flavour, and couldn't prevent himself cataloguing the differences between the two sexes. Whereas all the women he'd kissed, and, yes, bedded, had been yielding and soft in his arms, Remus was hidden muscle under his robes, a trait that he suspected was purely down to the fact he was a werewolf, the guy hated doing exercise, he was as bad on a broom as James was good. Well, the flying type of broom anyway.

Then there was the height. He was taller than most, okay, all, the girls in their year, and only Marian Delequois in the year below could look him in the eyes without heels. Remus could look into his eyes with only a very slight tilt of his head, the chocolate eyes looking at him in almost wonderment, as if he was a strange new type of muggle artifact that had wandered into the room by accident, albeit one that he felt affection and lust for. And it was at the very least lust. If he couldn't recognise lust by now, then he was doing something wrong.

Finally, the hair was shorter than any self respecting witch would wear it, a soft brown mess that mingled with his own curls at the edges of their faces as the other boy leaned back to look at him in wonderment, enclosing them in their own private world. A world where all he could see was those golden eyes and the tempting lips that mere hours ago he'd have never even dreamt of kissing. Well, he had dreamt of kissing them, but only in dreams, not in reality, not like this. Merlin, the fact that he was even hugging the werewolf was a dream come true in its own right.

And suddenly those lips were on his, even the taste, lacking lip gloss or beauty charms, reminding him that this was a male in his arms, a boy that he was kissing back with all the pent up desire that he'd had for the better part of three years. He knew for a fact that Moony would be able to smell it on him, the werewolf could scent a kissing couple three corridors and four flights of stairs away, and he would definitely be able to feel his interest, given the hardness pressed against his own, but he wanted to make sure that, somehow, he communicated his feelings in a way that he could control. And one thing he knew how to do was kiss, or at least that was what the girls told him.

After a moment a seeking tongue swept tentatively across his lips and he found himself opening his mouth to admit it, even as he wondered at his acceptance of the action, usually it was him taking the lead, but then, usually witches expected the men to be in charge. For a moment he revelled in the feeling, savouring the warmth, the contact before pulling away to search Remus's eyes.

"This is real, right? Not just some weird werewolf magic that's forcing you to feel like this?" He couldn't help the question, even as he winced inwardly at causing the worry that rippled across the irises. "I mean I've liked you for ages, but I don't want you to be forced into it because..."

"I'm more worried about you being forced into this... this relationship," Remus admitted quietly, leaning his head against his shoulder, allowing him to rest his cheek against tawny hair, "I don't know if magic forces my, my mate to be attracted to me."

He shook his head, breathing in the musky scent of the man in his arms and pressed a soft kiss where the hair whorled at the crown. "I've been attracted to you since I saw your smile when you saw our animagus forms. Well, I thought you were attractive before, in a male kind of way, but looking up at you as Padfoot that smile just lit up your face and I saw something in you that I didn't recognise then, but I do now." He grinned, "Remember how I put my paws on your shoulders and slobbered all over your face? I have to say, it's nice to finally to kiss you properly."

"I'd have to agree," the werewolf, his, well, mate, replied, as he moved to look him squarely in the eyes and he could read puzzlement in the amber gaze. "Why didn't you say something sooner? Before it was all messed up by this mate stuff?"

He shrugged, unable to answer for a moment. That was a question he'd asked himself for months. Why couldn't he just casual mention he liked a certain boy? Or ambush him after Ancient Runes and drag him behind the statue of Arthur the Arrogant and ravish him? Or even just ask the guy on a date? Annoyingly he had a pretty good idea why, and it wasn't a pleasant one. He couldn't prevent the blush appearing on his cheeks as he looked away, summoning the ugly truth. "I was brought up by a pureblood house, remember?"

He hurried on before Remus could interrupt, studying the stone flags set in the floor in detail, "While I don't agree with their beliefs, you _know_ I don't, Moony, the whole thing of finding a nice girl, marrying well and settling down in a _proper_ family was drilled in to me since I was old enough to understand the differences between girls and boys." An unexpected wry snort of laughter escaped him and he began tracing the lines between the stones with interest, the silence and stillness in the body that he still held unnerving him, "Me, the rebel, the white sheep of the Black Noble House, and I end up following their damn conventions. My mind couldn't accept the feelings I had for you until I was far too well established as a lady's wizard and by then," he shrugged again, finally lifting his eyes, expecting the loathing that he knew he'd see, "by then I didn't think you'd want me, and you'd not exactly shown much interest in anyone, so, I assumed..."

**How in the light of one night**

**Did we come so far?**

There was no loathing. Just a regret and a rage lurking in the depths, and only the fact that those eyes were staring into the distance stopped him pulling away and grabbing his wand. While Remus couldn't transform until full moon, a enraged werewolf was dangerous even in human form. He regretted the thought as soon as he'd had it, instead raising one hand from the small of the other boy's back to rub gently across his shoulderblades. Hey, it worked on upset girls.

"I really hate your family, Siri." Suddenly the anger had direction and he was glad that it wasn't directed at him. To be honest, setting an irritated lycanthrope on Walburga Black was a very tempting idea indeed which had been discussed many times between the Marauders and only the risk of Moony being injured or captured had prevented them doing it. Well, other than fact that the idea of his mother becoming a werewolf was something none of them really wanted - she was scary enough as a human. He was just glad Prongs' family had taken him in when he'd run away last summer.

Then those golden eyes were focusing on his own again, and he could tell that his friend was suppressing the anger with all the control he could muster, leaving only the regret, which still seared across his heart, the pain surprising him with its intensity. "I really, really hate them."

"That's why I'm now living with James," he said softly, continuing the soothing motions, just holding his friend close, trying to project an apology and calm with the gentle touches. Strangely, he didn't hate comforting the guy, and usually weeping girls made him run a mile, well, unless he was interested in getting into their robes, then a hug and few words of nonsense when they were distressed usually went quite a way towards getting there. "And it doesn't matter now. We're here, we're together and we both know how we feel, so it's all worked out OK, right?"

All his seductive language skills seemed to have failed him, but the boy in his arms gave him a tremulous smile, any remaining sadness and anger fading into the brightness on his face at his words. "Yeah, I suppose it has."

Then those delicious lips were on his again, Remus taking the initiative in a way that no girl or woman had really ever tried on him - his reputation as the very model of male masculinity meant that he was always the dominant one in any relationship. It seemed, however, that to a werewolf their mate was well and truly the submissive, if they were human at any rate.

It was a strange feeling at first, the press of his mate's body pushing him back onto the sofa, looming over him, enveloping him in the black school robes that hung from the other boy's arms. Even stranger was the hardness that had faded returning with a vengeance as hips ground against hips, seeking and finding a delicious friction. Women just didn't have that function.

He abruptly found himself sitting on the sofa, Moony's tongue seeking and gaining entry even as the werewolf disentangled himself from their embrace to shrug off his robes. Then there were hands on his shoulders, insistently pushing at his own robes until he leaned forward enough to let them slip off his upper body, Remus moving with him. When those hands reached his tie, carefully untying the knot - he could tell that his friend had had little to no experience with the action - they stilled suddenly and the mouth that was devouring his own disappeared causing him to open eyes that he hadn't even realised were closed. To find himself staring directly into worried and carefully controlled eyes that had turned wolf-amber with desire. Deciding that Remus spent far too much time worrying, he reached for the boy's hair to pull him back into the kiss, and felt himself pouting - damn it, Sirius Black did not pout - when he met resistance.

"Siri, do you want this? Really want this?" The control was suddenly starkly audible in the rough voice, and the legs leaning against his own were began to vibrate with tension as his friend swallowed hard before continuing. "If I, if we, if we mate, then you're stuck with me. At least until one of us dies. You'll be, you'll be tied to me. You'll not be able to, you'll not want to chase women any more. Or men, if you wanted to chase men, that is. Unless I die, then you'd be free, but until then... I understand if this is too far, too fast for you, but if you want me to stop you need to tell me now, leave me now, while I can still control the wolf."

So, the person who he had watched for years, with the chances of him ever catching them as slim as being suddenly re-sorted into Ravenclaw, wanted to, to put it bluntly, not only have sex with him, but practically marry him. He'd read the books on werewolves, he now knew roughly how the mate thing worked, and even if he'd never considered the term as referring to him and Remus, it took barely a few moments to make his mind up.

The thought should scare him, the eternal bachelor of Hogwarts, but it didn't, somehow it really didn't. What were all those girls in comparison to this wonderful, brave man in front of him? Curves that had interested him for years suddenly seemed to pale in comparison to the hard solidity of the chest he reached up to touch, ignoring the sudden stress in the muscles under the dark shirt under his fingers. Why would he want to stroke a face piled with beauty charms when there was the promise of a chiseled jaw and rough tawny hair surrounding strong lips and deep eyes?

Feeling one of his mate's hands clench in his shirt, he reached up to touch that jaw, tight with strain and met those eyes firmly, silver into gold. "Yes. I want this. I want you."

_Outside day starts to dawn_

He wasn't sure how much longer he could control the wolf with his mate, _his mate_, underneath him, kissing him back, letting his tongue roam into his mouth, claiming it for his own. The beast inside was howling for him to strip them both just enough to gain access and take what was rightfully his. Add to that the scent that surrounded them, almost overpowering his other senses with cinnamon and pure Sirius, and he was somewhat surprised he was able to think at all.

He explained exactly what continuing would mean with claws scraping on the inside of his chest, but he was unwilling to force his friend, his love if he was being totally honest, into anything he didn't want or understand, even if it meant suffering the pain that _Ye Olde Booke of Magicale Beastes_ mentioned for being rejected by his mate, even if it was just temporarily. At least, he hoped it would just be temporarily.

For a long moment he waited for the denial, cursing inwardly at a body that refused to move from the touch of fingers on his chest, and it would have to be a rejection, while Sirius had proved he was in fact insane enough to accept being the mate of a werewolf, the limitations that came with it weren't something that he'd be willing to...

Oh. Oh, yes. Yes.

He wasn't able to be any more coherent as the wolf howled again, this time with joy, and he found himself whipping away the bright red and gold tie from the animagus' throat, unbuttoning the elegant dark red shirt to reveal the beating pulse in the slender throat. Before he could stop himself, he lent forward, his tongue flicking out to touch the hollow while he inhaled the warm aroma of his partner's lifeblood.

He began to suckle on the smooth flesh, only the fear of infecting Sirius preventing him from nipping at the tender area, instead pushing those instincts aside to continue unbuttoning the irritating shirt that was getting in his way. Why did humans have to wear such restrictive all-enclosing clothing? It was probably a good thing that he couldn't partially transform or the shirt would already be in ribbons.

A moan, and he froze for a moment before his ears translated the sound as one of pleasure. The hand that had touched his jaw moved up to tangle in his hair and for a second he thought that he would be pulled away from following the slight trail of dark hair that started at the tip of the revealed triangle of skin, but the grasp, rather than pulling him away was holding him there. Holding him where the rich and heady perfume overwhelmed his senses. Where his ears could hear the racing heartbeat under the slightly hairy chest. Where he could feel the heat of summer on the skin under his fingers as he pushed the shirt apart.

Running his hands back up the chest in front of him, he found the hardening nipples and was beginning to toy with them, well, if he liked it while playing around in bed then his mate should like it too, right? when he felt hands enfold his wrists, stilling his fingers.

"Remus..." Sirius' voice breathed over his hair and he looked up to see a slightly bemused look in the dilated silver eyes, "I thought you'd not, well..."

He smiled mischievously, "I do read, you know Siri. And silencing charms around the bed at night keeps out any sounds of, shall we say, personal experimentation."

"There's books on this?"

Bending his head back down, he let the wolf lick at the pointed nubs, tasting the sweat that was starting to rise from the skin, gently swirling his tongue around them and coaxing another groan from above him.

"OK, there's books on this."

**Your moon still floats on high**

At least Remus seemed to have a clue what he was doing, or at least had read a book or two on the topic - he'd obviously managed to miss that section of the library on his infrequent visits. Women he understood, cast contraception charm, kiss them, play with their breasts, hand between legs, play for a bit down there, insert cock, start moving, wait for her to come, come himself. The last two were reversible if she took absolutely forever.

Two men on the other hand, he knew that somehow the cock went up the arse, but he had no idea quite how the whole thing worked. It also looked like he was liable to be the insertee given the werewolf's dominant behaviour. Great.

The warm lips on his chest distracted his mind from the problem though, the suckling and licking surprising him with the intensity of feelings that shot through him, heading directly to his groin. He'd never understood why female partners had been so insistent that he play with their nipples, but Remus's tongue sweeping across them gave it a whole new perspective.

Then thoughts went out the window as he leant back against the sofa, his hands falling back to his sides as he let the other boy take the lead trailing hot, warm kisses back down his chest. His muscles jerked as the wet tongue swiped across his ribcage until he felt all his breath escape and his stomach hollowed as it dipped into his belly button, swirling around the sensitive skin.

Hands trailed down his sides, starting to dance nervously around the edges of his trousers before reaching the belt buckle and stilling. It took him a moment to realise that his mate's head had pulled back and he was kneeling between his legs, a somewhat pleased look on his face as he looked up at him, the amber eyes wide with arousal.

It took him only a moment more to notice that Remus was still fully dressed and he'd barely touched him. He'd be damned if Sirius Black was ever accused of neglecting his partner.

Leaning forward, he captured the upturned lips, pushing the other boy backwards until he twisted to fall onto the floor, both of them landing in a sprawled embrace which he found himself on top of. "My turn," he whispered, moving to trace kisses up the jawline to the sensitive earlobe.

He was surprised when Remus shied back with a jerk, grabbing his hair and redirecting his attention to the side of his neck, but he went with it, gently nipping at the skin. Moving towards the pulse point, a low growl and a tug in his hair warned him away and he switched his path to trail down to the collar of the shirt, one hand beginning to expertly undo the buttons. Thank Merlin the guy didn't wear a tie.

When he'd exposed a suitable amount of flesh, he moved his lips downwards to lathe at the sweep of the collarbone before carrying onwards. Moony's hands were entangled in his hair and holding his head closely against his skin. Now this he was familiar with, albeit the chest below his mouth was taunt and solid and distinctly not pillowy. Tentatively he flicked his tongue out to sweep across the exposed nipple, already pert and erect in a downy nest of hair and allowed himself a smug internal grin when the body below him bucked, a sudden panting groan erupting from above him. Right, that was one thing that he was good at on both sexes then.

After a few seconds enjoying the reaction from his partner, he went to move to the other side, pushing the cloth still covering it, but the hand on his head pulled him back so he could see the fierce longing in the copper eyes.

A low growl from the werewolf's throat made him pause for a moment before he felt the hand release his hair and join its opposite on his belt buckle and the top button on his trousers. Their eyes locked until he felt fingers against his aching cock and he felt his eyes flying closed and his head tipping back, something incoherent slipping from his mouth. The questing hands reached down to stroke against him, the body beneath him wiggling against him in an attempt to get a better purchase.

Oh. Merlin.

_The birds awake_

Oh. Wow. Remus's own thoughts were unknowingly flying along the same lines of his mate's as he tentatively touched along the other boy's shaft. He'd been hoping that what felt good on his own would work on Padfoot and would have been pleased that it did if the feeling of hands darting between his own to try and find a gap to undo his own trousers wasn't distracting him horribly. Pleasantly but horribly.

It wasn't just the feeling of the hardness under his fingers, and the slight weight of the body above him, but the cocktail of scents bombarding his senses. Heated sunlight and sweat that was pure Sirius, the cinnamon and the rising aroma of dark rich chocolate that he knew meant desire and passion, the sharp metallic tang of blood racing through them both, and finally, a hint of cloves running underneath it all. At least he wasn't the only one nervous.

He felt his own trousers loosen a moment before one hand dived in to mimic his own explorations and couldn't help the almost whimper that forced its way out of his throat. Then the other hand was tracing its way back up over his stomach in small circles, gently tracing around his navel in a way that caused his hips to buck, displacing both their hands.

Taking advantage of the pause in pleasure, even as he cursed inwardly at the loss, he pushed back on his mate's shoulders, growling slightly when the other boy resisted for a moment before he sat back on his heels. "Trousers. Off. Now."

**The stars shine too**

"Why, Remus, I didn't know you cared," Sirius' voice was husky as he lifted himself up enough to push his trousers over his hips, a practiced twist enabling him to remove them fully without leaving his wonderful position straddling the other boy. A moment later and his briefs followed with a soft gasp from below him as his erection sprung free.

The nervous swallow was evident as Remus's tongue slipped out to lick suddenly dry lips and he bent forward to swipe his own tongue across his mate's mouth before pulling back and reaching for one of the still hands half raised towards him with a grin. "Moony, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine." Lifting the fingers to his cock, he wrapped them around his hardness, unable to stifle a groan at the touch, "I predict you two will become very, _very _close."

The amber eyes lost some of their wariness as the long fingers began to explore the new territory again, focusing on their task with the same intensity shown to his school work. For a moment Sirius grinned at the idea of becoming the werewolf's new pet project before the feelings overwhelmed him and his head fell back with a groan.

He allowed himself a few moments enjoying the gentle touches before blindly fumbling down to reach into Remus' open fly and teasing the matching hardness from inside the other boys briefs.

Beginning to run his hands over the heated skin, he was interrupted by a low growl as the fingers on his own flesh disappeared. Opening his eyes in surprise, he found himself staring into burning gold as the body beneath him wiggled and the trousers covering his partner's legs disappeared, leaving them both nude in the faint moonlight.

For a moment, he held the fierce gaze before the other boy's hands grasped his shoulders firmly and pulled him down to claim his mouth in a deep and hungry kiss. A small part of his brain critiqued that the technique was somewhat sloppy, but it was quickly silenced by the rest of his mind telling it to sod off, it was busy enjoying and reciprocating the warm wet tongue pushing insistently against his lips.

A moment, a year, an aeon later, the mouth pushing against his became more demanding, and he felt Remus' fingernails down his back, kneeding his arse as he tangled his own hands in the brown hair, trying to claim some control over the kiss. Then the werewolf was pushing his body upwards with his own, and he was powerless to resist until they were both sitting up, cocks rubbing against each other, those wonderful hands on his rear pulling him into the heated friction.

When one of those wonderful fingers darted in to stroke between his cheeks, touching the puckered hole gently, he would have jumped if a hand hadn't snuck up to weave into his hair to hold him still. It wasn't bad, precisely, it was just, strange, and the idea was still... Oh. The finger was starting to stroke around the hole and under his balls, moving around the whole area with an almost delicate touch. That was... Nice. More than nice. He couldn't help himself groaning into the warm mouth, their breaths mingling.

Pulling away from lips that had suddenly become almost nervous in their motions, he blinked at the confused expression on his partner's face, the desire mingling with worry and hope and need even as that finger carried on its stroking, teasing, tormenting journey. With a wry smile, he understood the expression as that accursed digit began to try to dip inside his hole and Remus swallowed thickly. Brushing his lips over the dry ones in front of him, he spread his legs invitingly, wondering at his own actions as he did so. "I assume werewolves don't bottom, then."

Watching the amber eyes light up, and the worry fading abruptly, he knew he'd said the right words. He couldn't help a flutter of nervousness shooting through him as he found himself tipped over onto his back once more, the other man crouching over him almost bestially as that finger began questing again. He'd never really considered being on the receiving end, but then he'd never really thought he stood a chance of this actually happening.

A vague murmur reached his ears before the nerves suddenly drifted away as he felt Remus's soft lips engulfing his cock gently. He groaned at the tentative suction, resisting the urge to thrust into what he knew intellectually was a new experience for his mate, but instinctively his body just wanted to move. The fact that it was a werewolf's teeth around him, however, meant that his brain, for once, won out.

Before he had a chance to tense, that finger, that annoying, delicious finger, slipped into him with surprising ease and part of his mind realised that the other boy had cast a lubrication charm. The vast majority of his mind however was caught up in the feeling of being comfortably invaded by an entirely welcome stranger. It was definately a much nicer feeling than he'd anticipated.

A slight pain distracted him from the tongue that was now licking around his balls in a very exploratory manner as he felt a second finger joining the first, the digits twisting around as if searching...

Fucking _hell_.

He opened eyes that he hadn't realised he'd closed to see gold eyes looking up at him with no small amount of smugness, and a tiny bit of surprise, as Remus lifted his warm mouth from his erection. "The book was right then."

"Uh?" Was that husky, deep, voice really his? "Right? Book?"

His only answer was a pleased smirk and those fingers shifting slightly inside him, until his head fell back in the pleasure that coursed through him when they found the right spot.

_My hands still shake_

Thank Merlin the book had been correct, was all he could think for a moment as he touched the soft spot inside, well, he didn't precisely want to consider where his fingers were and where his aching erection would hopefully be shortly.

His nose had been buried in the dark nest of curls at the base of Sirius's cock, and the smell of his mate was overwhelming the human side of his brain. Speaking was a way to push the wolf back, and he made an offhand comment as he searched for the right spot again, wanting to see the other boy lose himself in pleasure again.

As he watched the gorgeous moonlit eyes flutter close again, the toned body arcing off the floor, he slipped another finger into the warm, tight passage. It appeared that the dominant wolf wouldn't even consider letting his mate reciprocate, but the muscles contracting around him told him that both of their first experiences was going to be extremely enjoyable, if the book was correct on that too.

Reaching for his wand again with his free hand, he cast a quick summoning charm and the pillows from the sofa settled onto the floor. As they did so, he tossed the stick to the side and pulled back, reclaiming his fingers and leaning forward to kiss Sirius's parted and panting lips.

The scents of chocolate and sunlight were the only things he could smell now, and the sweet dark taste was even running over his tongue as he found himself pulled down and wrapped in the other boy's strong arms, their mouths fighting for control of the kiss. The wolf growled inwardly at the battle and he pulled back to see his need and desire mirrored in the dark eyes.

"Last chance."

**I reach for you**

The words were quiet, just audible above his rasping breath. They didn't even qualify for an answer, and he pulled his mate down for another kiss, his answer, his need, in every movement of his mouth. When they parted again, he glanced over to the cushions to the side, managing to find his voice after a few dry swallows. "Move?"

The werewolf bent to nibble at the side of his neck for a moment before crouching back on his heels and swallowing, "Sure."

Scooting over to the cushions, he repositioned himself on the much more comfortable pillows, a small part of his mind grateful for the relief from the cold stone floor. Damn castle. The rest of his mind was focused on Remus, still sitting back and watching him with heavy lidded eyes, that slender throat still moving nervously even as the amber gaze raked over his naked body, tension and need thrumming through the other boy's body.

Wait. Nervously? Without even thinking about it, he lifted one hand to his partner, allowing a come-hither expression to slip onto his face. He knew the wolf could smell it when the dark nostrils flared and the lust in the yellow eyes rose higher, the lithe body moving towards him almost against its owner's will. Before his mate could reassert control and inevitably pull back, he reached out to grab the thinner boy's wrist, tugging him down on top of him and bestowing one of his best patented Sirius Black kisses on the swollen lips. The

Remus' arms wrapped around him hungrily, leaning into the kiss and returning it with equal fervour for a long moment before pulling back slightly to meet his eyes. "I... The wolf..."

The unspoken words were loud and clear to him, and before his soon-to-be-lover struggled any more, he spread his legs welcomingly, lifting them up to expose himself fully to the other boy. For a second he felt a slight sense of shame sweep through his thoughts. He was a Black. Blacks did not submit to anyone. But this was Remus. His best friend. His love. The shame was gone before it even began to affect his scent.

Those torturous fingers returned, gentle and teasing at the same time as they dipped and scissored into his arse. He couldn't hold back a groan in anticipation, looking down his body to see the need and anticipation in the werewolf's features that he knew mirrored his own.

Their eyes met for a long moment as the fingers withdrew, and he felt rather than saw the thick head of his lover's cock meet his entrance. Then length began to enter him and he couldn't stop wincing at the sharp pain. The slow intrusion faltered abruptly, and he forced himself to relax, quickly wrapping his legs around his mate's waist before he could withdraw.

"Don't you dare stop Remus. Don't you dare."

And the werewolf didn't.

_**And we meet in the sky!**_

The world narrowed to the feel of the tightness around his cock, the sight of his mate beneath him, and the scent of sex and sunlight that spun around them both. Pushing against the restraining legs, he withdrew slowly, reveling in the muscles that squeezed around him, before beginning to start up a steady rhythm. In, out, in, out...

He knew the moment he'd managed to get the angle correct as Sirius's eyes flew open again, his hands grasping at his forearms, a gasp flying from the gorgeous lips. Leaning forward, he managed to awkwardly capture those lips with his own, trying to keep his hips moving as their tongues mingled again.

Dear Merlin, the pleasure... The tightness, the movement, it was so much better than his own fumbling hand jobs, so much better than he'd imagined, so, so much better than any book could have prepared him for. And with Sirius it was perfect.

When their lips parted, he couldn't help an unsteady grin at the line of saliva trickling down his mate's chin. They would definitely need more practice. He reached out to swipe the drool off the soft skin before turning the move into a gentle caress at the thought that he, Remus Lupin, werewolf, would have many more opportunities to practice with the beautiful man beneath him.

"You're stopping..." Sirius growled warningly beneath him, the panting in the voice somewhat ruining the effect.

Shifting his body so that Padfoot's balls banged against his stomach, the sweat that was beginning to form on his skin caused the sensitive sac to slip and slide in a way that dragged another groan from his lover.. A light touch on one of the hardened nipples, a swipe over the eager dripping erection to rub the pre-come over the ruby red head, and his mate was practically writhing under his hands as he reset his grasp on the slim hips and began to obediently move again.

"Oh, Merlin, Remus, please..." A hand grabbed at his own, bringing his fingers to wrap around the warm shaft that rose in front of him. Lust-filled silver eyes met his as he began to run his hand up and down the heated thickness in time with his thrusts, "More... Please..."

He barely noticed his own voice rasping out in response, "Siri, you feel so good..."

For a few moments there was only the sound of their moans and grunts echoing off the walls of the room, the moonlight raking over their sweat-stroked bodies, silver rippling over muscles as they moved in tandem. Hands touching, stroking, feeling, learning every inch of their partner. Their mate.

A tightening in his balls gave him barely a second's warning, "I'm going to come..." The words were a breath on a gasp. "Sirius!"

He heard his name cried out in answer, and then he was flying, floating, drifting, surrounded by the scent of a pure summer's day and the darkness of midnight at the new moon, speckled with the stars and planets, wrapped in magic.

_You are sunlight and I moon_

_Joined here_

The only noise in the room was the sound of their breathing as they lay on the floor, and he could feel the conjured cushions squashed under their weight. His eyes were closed but the scents were painting a picture all of their own across his mind.

The scent of high noon wrapped around them both like a warm blanket, overwhelming the smell of sweat and semen pouring from their skin, overwhelming him. It seemed to be all around them, he couldn't even distinguish the unique scent of his lover from his own, the two now intertwined so closely as to be the same. He knew that whatever magic linked him to his mate had taken hold as he blinked tired copper eyes to meet silver, sensing more than seeing Padfoot's happiness, although the smell of strawberries confirmed it beyond doubt. Thank Merlin, there was no cloves, no uncertainty, no worry from the other boy.

Pulling out of his mate, he collapsed next to the other boy who rolled onto his side to make room for him, one arm lifting to accept him into a tight embrace. The wolf was finally sated, the amber eyes inside him turning to gaze at him before the wicked jaws yawned contentedly and the creature curled up within him to sleep.

"Sirius, I..."

"I know."

_Bright'ning the sky_

_With the flame_

_Of love_.


End file.
